A cloud computing environment enables responsibilities which previously may have been provided by an organization's own information technology department, to be delivered as service layers within a cloud environment, for use by consumers that are either internal (i.e., private) or external (i.e., public) to the organization. In a typical cloud environment, the multiple users share the resources of the environment. For example, in a multitenant environment, multiple tenants may share the available resources of that environment. In such environments, it is useful to be able to control the use of the resources by the various users or tenants.